Días
by SweetAnanas
Summary: Los días que Raquel y Sergio pasan juntos desde que se reencuentran en Palawan. ¿Por qué se han reunido todos los atracadores de nuevo? ¿Qué plan hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Está Raquel dispuesta a cambiar radicalmente de vida para estar con él? Cross-posted in Spirit.
1. Día 7 (parte I)

**Capítulo 1: 7 días (parte I)**

Estaban allí. Estaban todos allí. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasándome. Bueno, lo cierto es que hacía algo más de un año que mi vida era bastante poco creíble. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba una semana en Palawan disfrutando de la vida con el cerebro del asalto a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, atraco del cual tuve que encargarme yo misma como inspectora. Había que reconocer que, en general, nuestra historia no era muy normal. No obstante, creo que he conseguido asimilar esa parte. Ya ves, el amor es capaz de justificar hasta los actos más locos. El amor consiguió que me concediese a mí misma la absolución moral por el hecho de haber dejado mi trabajo, con todo lo que me había costado llegar a ser inspectora. No es fácil ser mujer y llegar a puestos de responsabilidad. Bien lo sé yo, y menos en un cuerpo de seguridad. Pensándolo bien, el desprestigio que sufrí tras el atraco me había empujado a tomar la decisión de dejarlo. Desprestigio profesional pero también personal, y éste último fue el peor. Que mi madre y mi hija tuvieran que escuchar insultos y mentiras cuando todo acabó. El odio que se desató hacia mí por parte de la opinión pública. La inspectora, la que había dejado escapar a los atracadores porque colaboraba con ellos, la compañera a la que habían arrestado en una habitación de hospital por estar conspirando contra la policía. Ni en la opinión pública ni en el cuerpo de policía había podido encontrar refugio, calma. Estuve sola.

Después, asuntos internos y todos los interrogatorios. Todos esos momentos me habían destrozado por dentro, dejándome con serias dudas sobre si era posible sentirme más herida, más miserable. Pero, sin duda, la lucha por la custodia de mi hija había sido lo más doloroso. ¿Qué juez iba a dejar que una niña fuera cuidada por una persona inestable que era capaz de colaborar con los mayores villanos del país? Todo se volvía aún peor si la otra parte, es decir, el cabrón de mi ex-marido, se había consagrado como el único policía capaz de desvelar la identidad del líder de la banda y de desbloquear la situación. Y ella llevaba una semana follándose al líder de la banda. Sin saberlo, claro. Pero no fue fácil demostrarlo. Por supuesto, perdí la custodia de Paula frente a Alberto. En el instante en que la policía llegó al hangar y Sergio y los suyos ya no estaban, supe que mi batalla estaba perdida. Ni malos tratos, ni humillaciones, ni el peligro que suponía ese tipo para mi hija. Solo contaba la traición hacia la policía, mi demora al desvelar el escondite que les servía de salida, mi cara de satisfacción cuando no les encontraron. Ahora solo podía ver a mi hija unas horas cada par de semanas. Migajas. El resto del tiempo, lo ocupaba en mi nuevo trabajo como psicóloga en un centro de cuidado de mayores donde, además, estaba interna mi madre.

No me cuesta reconocer que la vida no me había tratado bien este último año, no. Tampoco los anteriores. Por eso, cuando descubrí las coordenadas que Sergio me había dejado en las postales, decidí no pensarlo y seguir la corazonada de buscarle. No tenía muy claro qué quería decirle al verle. No sabía si me desmoronaría y le gritaría, culpándole por haberme arruinado la vida entera y haberme dejado sola sin saber qué hacer con todos esos pedazos. Bien es cierto que él no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir. Comprendía eso, entendía que Sergio no tenía la opción de quedarse conmigo cuando consiguió escapar, pero esa comprensión no sanaba la herida de la soledad. No calmaba las noches sola, llorando, pensando en el desastre en el que se había convertido todo. Pensé que quizás cuando le viera, en vez de gritos, me saldría abrazarle, sentiría alivio porque él estuviera a salvo, me alegraría que, al menos uno de los dos saliera íntegro de la vorágine que desató el atraco. Del caos de que nuestras vidas se cruzasen, de la destrucción que nos engulló después de aquella primera noche en el Hanoi.

Lo que realmente pasó cuando nos encontramos en esa terraza, con vistas al mar, en el lugar más parecido al paraíso en el que había estado nunca, fue inesperado. La ira, la añoranza, el alivio e incluso la atracción eran sensaciones para las que estaba preparada. Las casi 24 horas de viaje hasta allí habían dado mucho de sí. Pero sentir certeza fue desconcertante. Tuve la absoluta certeza de no haberme equivocado cuando me posicioné de su lado. La tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto cuando le dije que estaba con él.

"Sergio, estoy contigo".

Esas tres palabras me habían perseguido durante todo este año, como un mantra, como el desencadenante del desastre, del fin de la vida que tanto esfuerzo me había costado construir. Pero cuando le miré a los ojos y le encontré sonriendo, la seguridad que sentí hizo que me emocionase. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, no podía casi ver bien, y no pude más que sonreír de vuelta al hombre que me miraba desde la barra. Joder. Me temblaban las piernas, pero nunca me había sentido tan segura en la vida. Quizás algo de todo esto había merecido la pena. El dolor, la incertidumbre, la soledad. Este año luchando sola contra el mundo. Quizás durante ese tiempo no había estado tan sola como yo creía, pero eso no lo sabría hasta días después. Pese a que mi vida era un desastre, sentí en ese momento que todo estaba bien. Me encontré a mí misma pensando que, probablemente, todos tengamos una persona en el mundo que nos calma, que nos da seguridad, que hace que nuestra existencia no sea tan miserable. Si eso era así, Sergio era mi persona. Las conversaciones que mantendríamos durante esa semana que seguía me acabarían aclarando muchas cosas. Me darían motivos, pero también me harían daño. Nuestra relación se transformaría, tomaría otra dimensión. Puede que, tras esa semana, yo ya no fuera la misma Raquel que cogió un avión a Filipinas sin saber bien qué iba a encontrarse.

De lo que estaba segura en ese momento era de que no me reconocía a mí misma. Estaba perdida, en shock, sin saber qué pensar, cómo actuar o si todo esto tenía algo de sentido. Al fin y al cabo, estaban todos allí. Todos. Nairobi, Tokio, Helsinki, Denver,... Los jodidos atracadores. Delante de mí. De mí, la inspectora al mando del atraco. Acababan de llegar todos a casa del jefe de la banda que, casualmente, era mi... ¿Mi qué? ¿Mi pareja? No lo sabía y, sinceramente, medaba igual, tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo ahora. Era el profesor. Pero, desde luego, el profesor era bastante más que un asaltante para mí. Allí estaba yo, delante de los tíos más buscados de España, cara a cara con una panda de desgraciados que habían ejecutado, con bastante precisión, eso tenía que reconocerlo, el plan perfecto de Sergio. Y sentí que no les estaba mirando con cara de agrado, precisamente. Hacía unas horas que sabía que vendrían, unas horas que Sergio se había sentado conmigo a hablar, con esas maneras innatas tan torpes que surgían cuando algo le incomodaba. Algo le conocía ya. Se había puesto muy serio a contarle que había habido un contratiempo y que el grupo se tenía que juntar. A explicarle los motivos. Pero resulta que esas horas no habían sido suficientes para que yo procesase toda la información. Y tenía el cabreo atragantado, la rabia me salía por los poros de la piel. No obstante, y por lo que podía ver en las caras de sus antes adversarios, ellos tampoco sabían muy bien qué estaba haciendo yo, la inspectora, en casa de su amigo el Profesor.

Me sentí descolocada, como golpeada en un combate de boxeo. Me dolía el pecho y sentía que me estaba atragantando. Necesitaba respirar, pensar, aclararme. Ver si algo de lo que había pasado esta semana tenía sentido, y habían pasado muchas cosas. Muchas promesas, muchos planes. De nuevo, ellos dos hacían planes que estaban destinados a nos ser. Necesitaba entender por qué, ahora mismo, sólo quería golpear a Sergio, abofetearle como hice en su momento. Intentar causarle la mínima parte de dolor que yo sentía. Gritarle en la cara que todo eso estaba mal. Dolor. Rabia. Sentía rabia. Rabia de mí misma, rabia de la situación que me estaba haciendo vivir. De nuevo. Yo no pertenecía a ese tipo de gente. No tenía la costumbre de juntarme con ladrones, con secuestradores, con asesinos. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo yo compartiendo aire, espacio con esa gente? Me estaba mareando, no podía respirar y decidí irme. Ir a la playa, caminar. Me levantó de la silla del salón en la que estaba sentada, incómoda, sintiéndome juzgada, medida, odiada. Como tantas veces en este último año. Suspiré antes de salir y le miré a los ojos.

\- Sergio, no me puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. Creo que no estás pensando con claridad. No cuentes conmigo.


	2. Día 7 (parte II)

Me lo esperaba, no puedo decir lo contrario. Pensar que Raquel no iba a revelarse contra esto hubiera sido un acto demasiado ingenuo por mi parte. Llevaba esperando la discusión desde que ayer por la noche, cuando, tras una larga conversación con Nairobi, Tokio y Denver, supe que todos nos reuniríamos en mi casa en las próximas horas. Las distancias eran considerables, al fin y al cabo, estábamos cada uno en una parte del mundo. Pero tener dinero hacía que los desplazamientos, por supuesto en jet privado y sin privarse de ningún lujo, no fueran un problema para ninguno de ellos. Desde que terminó el atraco y consiguieron salir del país, ninguno de mis queridos amigos se caracterizaba por la sencillez de sus gustos. Llevaban un año viviendo en el lujo más puro, disfrutando del dinero que tanto esfuerzo nos costó fabricar. Dinero que era nuestro, nosotros lo creamos. De nadie más. Yo siempre he sido un tipo sencillo, el lujo y la opulencia me molestan, me hacen sentir incómodo. Me conformo con mi casa en la orilla de la playa y una vida más o menos normal. Eso sí, mi parte del dinero estaba bien invertida, asegurando un futuro. Un futuro que esperaba y deseaba compartir con Raquel.

La primera sensación que me invadió cuando supe que mis amigos vendrían fue alegría. Es normal, ¿no? Llevaba un año sin ver a personas que se habían convertido en mi familia. Hablábamos, claro que sí. Manteníamos contacto y sabíamos los unos de los otros. Pero no habíamos podido volver a juntarnos. Era demasiado peligroso compartir espacio. Si alguno estaba siendo vigilado, podía llevarnos a todos a la cárcel. Y ahí se acababa todo. De una cárcel no saldríamos jamás. Sin embargo, la urgencia de la situación había hecho que nos saltásemos todos los protocolos de seguridad que habíamos establecido y que decidiéramos reunirnos en mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, era lo más seguro. ¿Quién iba a esperar que un tío que tiene miles de millones de euros viva en una casa pequeña a la orilla del mar en un pueblo costero de filipinas? Nadie. Por eso era la mejor elección, la más segura.

Lo confieso, estaba todo lo feliz que la preocupación por el asunto me permitía estar. Pero no podía estar feliz del todo, no conseguía disfrutar ese momento como merecía. Porque no estaba solo, no era únicamente yo el que asumía los riesgos. Pero, sobre todo, porque la persona a la que estaba exponiendo no iba a estar de acuerdo. Con nada de esto. Lo había dejado claro con sus últimas palabras y con el hecho de haber salido por la puerta de casa hecha una furia delante de unos no menos sorprendidos Rio, Tokio, Nairobi, Helsinki, Denver y Mónica. Hubiera preferido que la tan esperada discusión sucediera mientras estábamos ella y yo solos, por eso precisamente decidí contárselo en el mismo momento en que colgué el teléfono con Denver. Porque sabía que el huracán Raquel se iba a desatar. Siempre he sido consciente de que ella tenía suficientes motivos como para enfadarse, frustrarse e, incluso, irse. Los tuvo desde el momento en que averiguó quién era yo. Y ahora le estaba dando más motivos. Por tanto, que ella se fuera era cada vez una opción más factible. Y ese era mi mayor miedo. Que olvidara todo lo que habíamos construido esta semana, que me volviera a ver como ese miserable que solo trae desgracias a su vida y decidiera que había tenido suficiente. Nos habíamos vuelto a reencontrar después de casi un año y en esta semana juntos habíamos podido aclarar todo lo que pasó en esos cinco días de atraco, había podido pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había ocasionado, contarle que nunca la dejé sola, que siempre estuve con ella en la distancia. No había sido una semana fácil, habíamos removido la etapa más intensa de nuestra vida y, aunque cinco días no son nada, para nosotros dos, esos cinco días supusieron el inicio y el fin de muchas cosas. En esta semana que llevábamos juntos en Palawan, por primera vez, habíamos conseguido construir y no destruir. Sobre todo, no destruirnos el uno al otro, lo cual era una novedad para Raquel y para mí. Sin operativos de la policía, sin atracos, sin pistolas y sin desconfianza. Solo ella y yo, y tantas cosas que contarnos. Habíamos hablado, desvelados hasta que amanecía, y parecíamos dos locos con cara de sueño. Habíamos hecho el amor tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, sumadas a otras tantas en las que, simplemente, habíamos follado como animales. Porque Raquel despertaba esa maravillosa sensación en mí, las ganas de hacerle el amor a veces, de demostrarle lo que me hacía sentir y, otras, simplemente follarme ese maravilloso cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos.

Pero, cada vez más, tenía la sensación de que los últimos acontecimientos no hacían sino alejarla de mí. Y, joder, no es algo que estuviera planeado. No era parte de mi plan que todo esto sucediera. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No podía darles la espalda a mis compañeros en esto y no lo haría, porque había algo más allá del compañerismo. Algo que une a aquellos que han pasado por momentos tan fuertes juntos. Éramos familia. Y la sensación amarga que tenía ahora mismo, con todos ellos mirándome mientras Raquel acababa de salir por la puerta, era que tendría que elegir. Y no era capaz siquiera de plantearme esta elección. Sentía que era ella o el plan. El brazo derecho o una pierna. De nuevo, esta maldita situación se hacía con el control de mi vida, de mis planes de futuro y nos separaba. Y, fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomase, me iba a arrepentir de ella. Joder, por eso quería que toda su furia se hubiera desatado cuando le conté que vendrían la primera vez, porque tendríamos tiempo para pensarlo entre los dos, para que se enfadara conmigo, con tiempo para que lograse que me escuchase. Pero ese tiempo había sido insuficiente. Después de que se lo contase, solo follamos. Con rabia. Puto sexo. Y ahora, estaban todos aquí, mirándome. Y me sentí un completo gilipollas, volví a sentirme ese Sergio que nunca había tenido la capacidad de hablar de lo que sentía, ese Sergio que se resguardaba bajo un hermetismo disfrazado de indiferencia, ese tío incapaz de gestionar bien sus emociones. Todo estaba por hablar. Y con esa rabia por volver a sentirme así, por estar haciéndole pasar a Raquel por esto de nuevo, sin yo querer hacerlo, seguí el camino que había tomado ella hacia la puerta. Miré a Nairobi, cuyos ojos reflejaban sorpresa, y suspiré.

\- Ahora vengo, dadme un momento. Estáis en vuestra casa.

Dicho lo cual, salí corriendo a buscar a Raquel y la encontré con facilidad, a la orilla del mar, paseando cabizbaja. La alcancé rápidamente, pero ella aceleró sus pasos alejándose de mí, volteando la cara para no mirarme. Estaba dolida conmigo por ser un gilipollas.

\- Raquel, lo siento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. -conseguí acariciarle muy levemente la muñeca, sin intentar retenerla, y sentí cómo su cuerpo se detenía con el toque -. Vamos, por favor, háblame.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga? - me preguntó, mirándome, con los ojos hinchados y la cara llena de lágrimas-.

Me retorcí por dentro cuando la vi así, desesperanzada, con rabia y rencor en los ojos. La acerqué a mí, atrayéndola por las caderas hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron rozándose. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y le limpié una lágrima. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quietos, escuchándonos respirar el uno al otro. Cuando pareció que su llanto se calmaba, se apartó ligeramente de mí, mirándome con ojos de súplica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, que quieres morirte? ¿O mejor, pudrirte en una cárcel?

\- Todo lo contrario. Nunca he deseado más poder vivir. Libre, a tu lado. – me acerqué a ella de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos-. Nunca he tenido tanto que perder, Raquel, y no me refiero al dinero.


	3. Día 1 (parte I)

**Día 1 (parte I)**

Si es importante, puede usar el mío.

Allí está él. Salva, Sergio. Delante de mí, sonriendo de esa manera que hace que me tiemblen las piernas mientras se quita un sombrero blanco. Es él. No me había mentido al dejar esa ubicación escrita en las postales. Está allí, mirándome. Y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír, confirmando que, efectivamente, en lo que respecta a él sigo siendo tan estúpida como hace un año. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, pero, por dentro, me siento en paz. No podría explicarlo, pero me mira mientras se ríe y en sus ojos solo puedo ver bienvenida. Calma. Hogar. Un "por fin estás aquí" dicho sin palabras. Me parece mentira que estuviéramos juntos solo cinco días mientras las vidas de ambos estaban patas arriba, pero, aún así, puedo ver reflejado en su mirada que esto era lo único que le faltaba para poder ser feliz. Yo era la única pieza que le faltaba para que su plan fuera perfecto. Pero, quién sabe, quizás todo esto solo son ilusiones, producto de mi mente, completamente alterada por la emoción. Atascada en los recuerdos. "Tú y yo, nos vemos en la playa".

Me quedo parada, sin saber bien qué hacer. Congelada en ese momento, en esa mirada, en esa promesa de futuro que nos habíamos hecho hacía más de un año. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería nuestro encuentro, sobre todo desde que encontré las postales, durante las incontables horas de vuelo, pero, la verdad es que ninguno de mis sueños podía competir con a la realidad. El quiosco de madera, las vistas al mar, la calma dentro del bullicio de la ciudad. Veo que él me extiende la mano, desde la distancia que nos separa, haciendo un gesto para que me acerque. Camino despacio hasta él, disfrutando del momento, con los ojos fijos en su mirada y sin poder controlar la risa tonta que se me escapa. Maldita sea, me siento como una adolescente en su primera cita.

Sergio se gira mientras me acerco y me coge por la cintura, rodeándome con sus brazos. Un abrazo lleno de nostalgia, de habernos echado mucho de menos. Noto como acerca su nariz a mi pelo y respira.

\- Por fin estás aquí -me susurra en el oído, agarrándome.

Entonces se separa unos centímetros de mí y me besa en la boca. Y me besa de una manera que hace que se me olvide todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. Cuando su lengua entra en mi boca y la invade, me agarro a su cuello y me dejo llevar. Por primera vez en un año, me siento segura de la decisión que tomé al traicionar todos mis principios y ayudarle a escapar. No tengo dudas. Le devuelvo el beso y él me coloca entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sentado en el taburete alto del bar. Nos besamos como si se acabara el mundo, apretándonos, lamiéndonos. Su boca sabe tan bien... ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo?

Me doy cuenta de que estamos en una terraza, rodeados de gente que nos está mirando y termino rápidamente el beso, acariciándole la barba y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro. Noto que sus manos no dejan de apretarme la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a evaporar si me suelta.

\- Dios, ... no puedo creérmelo. Estás aquí- me dice.

Le miro, me rio y, nerviosa, le acaricio el pelo, notando que lo lleva bastante más corto que la última vez que nos vimos. Bajo las manos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros y observo que está mucho más musculado. Su pecho es notablemente más ancho, por no hablar de sus brazos, que hacen que yo parezca aún más pequeña a su lado. La verdad es que está para comérselo.

\- Estás muy guapo. ¡Y muy fuerte! -le digo, sonriendo, mientras admiro todos esos músculos que han aparecido de repente.

\- Bah... Tonterías -ríe y mira al suelo, avergonzado- De alguna manera tenía que matar la soledad.

\- ¿Esa otra copa de vino es para mí? -pregunto mientras me siento en la banqueta de al lado, apoyando el móvil en la barra, dándome cuenta de que llevaba todo el tiempo con él en la mano.

\- Claro, toma. -me acerca la copa, poniéndola delante de mí y me mira, poniendo una de sus manos en mis rodillas- ¿Cómo estás? No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...

\- Estoy... bien -y me sorprendo a mí misma con esa afirmación. Bebo un sorbo de la copa de vino, dándome cuenta de que me siento bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Sorprendentemente estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ahora vives aquí? La verdad es que es impresionante.

\- Sí, lo es -afirma mientras me mira, fijamente, como si estuviera hablando sobre mí en vez de referirse al paisaje- Vivo cerca, en la playa. Raquel, yo... No sé bien por dónde empezar, la verdad, pero necesito decirte que...

\- No -le interrumpo- Aquí no. Tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar como para empezar aquí.

\- Tienes razón – se levanta, dejando un par de billetes en la barra, dándole las gracias al camarero en un inglés perfecto- ¿Damos un paseo por la playa y te enseño mi casa?

\- Hecho.

Caminamos por la playa mientras le cuento qué tal el viaje, lo tedioso de hacer un vuelo de tantas horas. Hablamos de nada en concreto, pero siento que ahora mismo no estoy preparada para hablar de otra cosa. Llegamos a una preciosa casa a orillas de la playa, blanca, con el típico techo de paja. Dos plantas, lo suficientemente espaciosa para una familia, nada ostentoso. Me tranquiliza saber que, de alguna manera, algo en él no ha cambiado. Puede ser por la necesidad de no llamar la atención, me recuerdo a mí misma. Entramos y me doy cuenta de que es más moderna de lo que esperaba, una enorme cocina rematada con una isla en medio reina en la planta baja, junto a un salón con aires playeros. El ambiente es muy relajado, colores neutros que invitan a disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas que ofrece la enorme cristalera de techo a suelo, orientada al mar. Me acerco y admiro las vistas, apoyada sobre el quicio del mirador.

\- Es preciosa – y realmente lo pienso, estoy atrapada en la imagen de naturaleza salvaje que tengo frente a mí. Arena blanca, palmeras, el mar de un azul intenso.

Siento a Sergio detrás de mí, y dejo caer levemente mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, que me acoge, poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre. Noto su cuerpo más leve, se ha quitado la chaqueta y lleva una fina camisa blanca.

\- Es nuestro sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tú y yo, y una casa frente al mar. Para escapar y poder criar a tu hija.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo. Tendremos que conformarnos con ser tú y yo, por ahora. -el nudo en la garganta me recuerda mi vida real, en Madrid, y se me encoge el estómago al pensar en mi hija. Todo esto es solo un sueño- Lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí -responde mientras me giro y me coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- Lo siento muchísimo, Raquel. Es todo por mi culpa y no he podido...

\- Shh... – pongo un dedo en su boca y, rápidamente, sustituyo el dedo con mis labios.

No estoy preparada para afrontar la difícil conversación que tenemos por delante. Demasiada carga emocional, demasiados problemas, demasiadas desgracias a las espaldas. Profundizo el beso y su boca se abre, húmeda, con ese sabor que tanto me calienta. Mi lengua explora, mis dientes arañan. Él me agarra con firmeza, sujetándome con una mano por la nuca, profundizando aún más el contacto. La otra mano va directa a mi culo, lo aprieta, se recrea y luego mete la mano por debajo de la falda. Sus labios dejan mi boca, bajan por mi barbilla y adivino que el destino final es mi pecho, pero le interrumpo intentando desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Estoy tan consumida por el calentón que no acierto a desabrocharlos. Se da cuenta y comienza a desabotonarlos él mismo. Noto un segundo de cordura en sus ojos, en el que para.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres evitar esta conversación con sexo? -lo dice mientras el último botón se abre y observo su pecho, trabajado, musculado. Hace un año ya me gustaba, pero lo que veo ahora me vuelve loca.

\- Muy segura – contesto mientras me pego de nuevo a él, ayudándole a deshacerse de la prenda y uniendo mis labios de nuevo a los suyos.


	4. Día 1 (parte II)

**Día I (parte II)**

Tenía que reconocer que la técnica de distracción de Raquel era totalmente infalible. Un plan completamente perfecto, sin ninguna fisura. Su boca en la mía hacía realidad mi sueño de todo este año que llevábamos separados. Todavía no había asimilado que estuviera allí. Y tengo que confesar que la encontré mucho más desatada que hacía un año. Su boca besaba con más seguridad, su cuerpo exigía atención en vez de demandarla. Ella en sí misma era poder y a mí me tenía completamente hipnotizado.

Recorro su cuerpo con mis manos y recuerdo cada momento de nuestra fugaz vida anterior juntos. Qué dentro tenía a esta mujer, por Dios. Con tantos intentos que había hecho por recomponerme durante este año, Raquel ha despertado de nuevo en mí con una fuerza incomparable al resto de cosas. Me doy cuenta, mientras la beso y le acaricio suavemente la cara, que he vivido mi propio proceso de duelo en todo este tiempo, por dentro, por supuesto, escondido incluso en la soledad más absoluta. Pero ahora ella está aquí y no puedo explicar con palabras que voy a explotar de felicidad. Me siento completo.

Su mano se desliza por mi pecho, arañándome, y cuando llega al cinturón del pantalón y me toca por encima, un suave ronroneo se escapa de su garganta. Quiero comérmela entera. La levanto por el culo, cargándola con sus piernas a mi alrededor y la llevo hacia el sofá. Da igual dónde, lo necesito ya. Se ríe mientras la beso y no puedo más que pensar que es preciosa. Y está aquí, conmigo, después de todo. Se sube de pie al sofá y se quita la camiseta blanca. Rápidamente me deshago de la falda, dejándola tirada en suelo y le quito el sujetador, bajándole los tirantes por los hombros y no puedo evitarlo, es instintivo, siento la enorme necesidad de hundir mi cabeza entre sus pechos y respiro su olor, lamiendo su piel.

Llevo todo este tiempo pensando en ti y no recordaba lo mucho que me gustabas – me dice mientras se aparta, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá, mirándome con ojos hambrientos, y me desabrocha el cinturón.

Ah, ¿no? Entonces vamos a tener que hacer algo por que lo recuerdes -me deshago de mi pantalón, y me siento en el sofá, arrastrándola conmigo hasta tenerla encima.

Veamos si me acuerdo, ¿esto te gusta? – y la siento moverse sobre mí, frotándose por encima de la tela que nos separa, provocativa. No puedo más que asentir mientras me agarro de sus muslos, intentando que el contacto sea más cercano- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?

Me vuelves loco.

Sus labios se curvan, dibujando una expresión entre sonrisa y mueca, propia de quien se sabe deseada, idolatrada. Esa mujer podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Si todo esto hubiera sido una estrategia para entregarme a la policía, en ese momento, con su boca en la mía, con su sabor invadiéndome el cuerpo, habría aceptado de buen agrado la derrota y el castigo. Pero no era una trampa, todo indicaba que no lo era. Mi boca saqueaba la suya mientras seguía rozándose contra mí, con la única separación de nuestra ropa interior, en un acto casi de tortura con el que decidí acabar. No me veía capaz de levantarla de mi regazo para quitarle el tanga que aún llevaba puesto, así que simplemente lo hice a un lado y empecé a tocarla, mientras seguíamos devorándonos las bocas, notando por su humedad que estaba necesitando dar el siguiente paso tanto como yo.

Dime que tienes un condón- para de besarme y me susurra, con su boca pegada a la mía- Por favor, dime que sí.

Mierda, no tengo – caigo en la cuenta de que había preparado milimétricamente cada aspecto desde que supe que Raquel venía y, sin embargo, no había comprado condones. No me jodas, Sergio, eres gilipollas- Lo siento, pero yo... No he caído en eso.

Necesito que seas muy sincero con esto que te voy a preguntar, ¿vale? -sigue susurrándome tan cerca de los labios que creo que solo la escucho porque siento las palabras salir de su boca- ¿Te has acostado con alguien sin usar protección en este tiempo? No pasa nada si es que sí, no me debes absolutamente nada, tú y yo no sabíamos si volveríamos a vernos.

Claro que no. No me he acostado con nadie desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos -subo mis manos hacia su cara, apartándole el pelo de la cara y sujetándola por la barbilla- Raquel, a mí solo me interesas tú. Ha sido un año, pero si hubieran sido ocho, la respuesta sería la misma. A mí solo me interesa estar contigo.

Se escondió en el arco de mi cuello, abrazada a mí, algo avergonzada y sin creerse mucho lo que acababa de decirle. Esconderse era un modo de desconectar del primer intento de conversación seria que habíamos tenido desde que llegó. Pese a que lo que le había dicho era totalmente cierto. No me interesaba absolutamente nadie más que no fuera ella. No había nadie más para mí. Ciertamente, había otras mujeres a mi alrededor y algunas de ellas eran guapas. Eso no podía negarlo. Pero en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera flirtear con ellas. Nada. En mi cabeza todo era Raquel, ella lo invadía todo. Su risa, su pelo, su boca y su culo, claro, su culo tenía un lugar privilegiado en mi memoria. Y sobre su culo es donde han vuelto a parar mis manos, como un imán, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. La siento moverse, volviendo a su danza ritual sobre mí, recordándome que estábamos juntos pero que no teníamos preservativos para celebrar el reencuentro. Un triunfo más del señor Sergio Marquina, capaz de planificar perfectamente el asalto más importante de todos los tiempos, pero incapaz de pensar en que va a necesitar comprar condones cuando ella vuelve.

Raquel... – la sujeto por las caderas, intentando bloquear sus movimientos, que me estaban excitando más de lo que es digno reconocer, y uso una de mis manos para volver a acariciarla, repartiendo su humedad hasta el clítoris, apartando de nuevo el tanga.

Sergio – lo dice con la voz tomada, temblando por mis caricias y juro que el corazón me da un vuelco, si cabe aún mayor al que dio en el hangar la primera vez que la escuché decir mi nombre, al oírla llamarme- Sergio, te necesito dentro.

Pero...

Sergio, tomo la píldora -me interrumpe, sin dejarme argumentar- Fóllame.

En ese momento, algo hace clic dentro de mí, y no acierto a contestarla más que con un gruñido. Con rapidez saca mi pene del bóxer, y se sienta encima de mí, bajando despacio mientras gime. Creo que me muero estando dentro de ella. Esta mujer está hecha para mí. Le doy unos segundos para ajustarse a tenerme dentro y pongo, de nuevo, mis manos en su culo, acompañándola en el movimiento que hacen sus caderas sobre mí, subiendo y bajando, en círculos. La escucho gemir alto mientras pienso que no quiero salir de esta habitación nunca. Embisto un poco más, hasta el fondo. No hay nada que nos separe, piel con piel. Agarro su pelo y lo enredo en un puño, tirando ligeramente mientras vuelvo a penetrarla hasta el final, haciéndola gritar. Siento como sus uñas se clavan en mi pecho y como me aprieta la polla mientras sigue moviéndose.

Te vas a correr.

Sí – grita mientras sigue moviéndose, fuera de sí, y se acerca a mi boca de nuevo- Y quiero que tú te corras dentro de mí.

Mis caderas chocando fuerte contra sus nalgas, una y otra vez. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar mientras la siento explotar, su sexo apretándose alrededor de mi erección. Ahí se acaba todo para mí, me dejo ir con ella, sintiendo el orgasmo más brutal que sentí jamás. Y ya no recuerdo si teníamos algo que hablar, no tengo dudas sobre si ella lo tiene claro o no. No hay atraco, no hay fuga, no hay huida. Es solo amor.


	5. Día 1 (parte III)

Se estaba haciendo de noche y las caricias suaves de la mano de Sergio, arriba y abajo, muy despacio, sobre mi espalda estaban recordándome que llevaba cerca de treinta horas despierta. Estábamos en el salón, tumbados en el sofá, no habíamos conseguido llegar más lejos. Lo nuestro iba de hacerlo en el sofá. Me pesaba el cuerpo, adormecido después del sexo y, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración rítmica, lo más fácil sería rendirse al sueño. Pero estaba muy asustada por lo que sentía, por la fuerza que Sergio tenía sobre mí, pese a que no la ejerciera, por lo maravillosamente bien que me sentía a su lado y quise huir. No me considero una persona cobarde, más bien al contrario, pero desde que le vi por primera vez hace escasas horas, no he sido capaz de enfrentar todo lo que traíamos a las espaldas.

Sergio... -carraspeo y me obligo a mí misma a romper el silencio, agradable, que nos rodea.

¿Mmm? – me responde somnoliento, aún inmerso en el placer y la comodidad de estar desnudos y pegados el uno al otro.

Me tengo que ir al hotel -según me escucho decirlo, me arrepiento, dándome cuenta de que es un intento de huida más, bastante pobre por mi parte.

Raquel... -gira su cuerpo hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos mientras sigue acariciándome la espalda. Noto la serenidad de sus ojos, que me miran con amor, pero también percibo que debe estar cerca de perder la paciencia- Tienes que dejar de huir de esto o voy a empezar a preocuparme.

No estoy huyendo – decido llevar mi argumento hasta el final, aunque soy consciente de que todo esto no es creíble- Pero no tengo ropa y todas mis cosas están allí.

Ah, ¿es por la ropa? – se levanta de la cama, agachándose y ofreciéndome su camisa que recoge del suelo, donde fue lanzada antes- Toma, puedes ponerte esto. O si prefieres una limpia, tengo algunas arriba. Mañana te acompaño al hotel y recogemos tus cosas... Pero no me digas que te vas. ¿Has hecho más de veinte horas de viaje para dejarme aquí e irte a dormir al hotel?

No -reconozco, derrotada, sabiendo que tiene razón- No. Pero no sé qué me pasa, estoy completamente bloqueada.

Pues hace un rato no parecía que lo estuvieras -me dice riendo, intentando destensar el ambiente, mientras vuelve al sofá y se sienta a mi lado- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Raquel, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y podemos hacerlo ahora o dejarlo para más adelante, cuando tú quieras. Pero necesito que estés aquí conmigo, que no estés pensando en cómo marcharte.

Perdóname, ¿vale? – le digo mientras le cojo la mano, mirando al suelo.

No, oye, escucha -me levanta suavemente la cara por la barbilla, hasta que nuestros ojos están frente a frente- Si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo, no tú. De ninguna manera. Así que dime qué necesitas para encontrarte más cómoda.

Dormir estaría genial, pero sé que no voy a poder hasta que no aclaremos algo.

Vale, pues tú dirás por dónde quieres empezar.

Sé que sabías que venía... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vigilándome? -pregunto con miedo de la respuesta, pero, sobre todo, con miedo de mi reacción a la misma-.

Un año -y, según lo dice, siento una punzada de rabia en el pecho- He tenido gente vigilándome en momentos puntuales. Y he sabido todo lo que ha salido en la prensa, claro.

Y, ¿cómo has sabido que venía?

Tengo una alerta creada para los movimientos de tu tarjeta de crédito.

¿Cómo? – no solo estaba vigilada por la policía sino también por Sergio, que controlaba cómo y en qué gastaba mi dinero- Esto es muy humillante, ¿tú lo sabes? Me dejas muy pocas maneras de sentirme libre.

Lo siento. Si sirve de algo, la desactivé en cuanto vi que compraste los pasajes -está nervioso, así que se ajusta las gafas mientras mira al suelo- Necesito que entiendas esto como parte del atraco y no como un intento de controlarte. Porque no lo es.

¿No lo es? ¿Tienes el valor de decirme que no me estabas controlando? -mi tono de voz aumenta conforme va aumentando mi decepción – Al final, no va a existir tanta diferencia entre mi ex-marido y tú...

No digas eso, por favor – me mira seriamente, con una punzada de dolor en el rostro- Yo no te intento controlar, Raquel. Intento saber si necesitas mi ayuda, y dártela dentro de mis posibilidades. De ahí que alguien te vigilara de vez en cuando. Porque yo no podía ir. Y, sobre todo, necesitaba saber si ibas a venir. La pieza clave de todo esto la tenías tú. Tenías las coordenadas de dónde encontrarme escritas en unas postales, por Dios. Me dejé completamente expuesto a mí mismo cuando te di eso. A la mierda el plan, a la mierda huir. Por ti, por nosotros. Entiende que tenía que cubrirme las espaldas de algún modo. Siento mucho si esa manera fue invadiendo tu privacidad. Lo lamento de verdad.

Cuando supiste que perdí la custodia de mi hija, ¿por qué no me contactaste? Una llamada, un email, un papel en el buzón. Algo -la desesperación se apodera de mi voz, reviviendo aquellos momentos en los que me sentí hundida y sola- Estuve sola. Te fuiste y el mundo se me desmoronó. Y resulta que lo sabías todo y tenías manera de contactar conmigo. ¿Qué fuiste, un espectador de mis desgracias? Dime que por lo menos te divertí...

Raquel, no es así y lo sabes de sobra – se levanta del sofá, visiblemente agitado, desnudo y la visión me hace perder ligeramente el hilo de mis pensamientos. Le veo ponerse el bóxer y volver a girarse para mirarme – Sé que tienes la necesidad de soltarlo todo, de desahogarte y decirme todas esas cosas que te guardaste durante este tiempo. Pero necesito que, una vez las hayas dicho, entiendas que no son así. ¿Cómo voy a divertirme viéndote sufrir? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Estuve muriéndome aquí, sin poder hacer nada, tentado a llamarte solo para decirte que te quería.

Y, ¿por qué no lo hiciste, joder? -rompo a llorar mientras grito, angustiada, intentando comprender sus actos.

Porque no sabía si querías saber algo de mí, Raquel. Las postales estaban en tus manos, tenías esa información desde el principio. Para que recurrieras a mí cuando lo necesitases. Para que supieras que, si querías, podíamos encontrarnos en la playa, como habíamos hablado. No podía arriesgarme sin saber si tú aún estabas conmigo, como me dijiste en el hangar.

Joder, Sergio, yo siempre he estado contigo...

Mi amor... -me limpia una lágrima de la mejilla mientras lo dice y sus palabras se me quedan grabadas a fuego. "Mi amor". Joder, me derrito- Yo también he estado siempre contigo. O, por lo menos, he querido estarlo. Lo he intentado. Perdóname por haberte dejado allí cuando todo estalló, pero traerte conmigo no era una opción, no podías dejar a tu familia sola allí. Tengo tantas cosas por las que pedirte perdón que no sé por dónde empezar... Siento haber invadido tu privacidad, siento no haber podido resolver el tema de la custodia de Paula... Lo siento tanto.

Le creo. Me encantaría ser inmune a sus palabras, ser inmune a él, pero no lo soy. Y sus argumentos tienen sentido, aunque aun así duelan. Sigo llorando, recostada en su pecho mientras su voz grave me lleva por cada una de mis heridas, curándolas un poco con su voz. Cuando consigo recuperarme, después de escuchar el relato de todas y cada una de las cosas que Sergio consideraba que había hecho mal, empiezo a comprender la dimensión de nuestra relación. Entiendo que esto no es una diversión, no es el fuego del momento, no somos dos personas que se cruzan y se separan. Nuestra relación, si se puede llamar así, es el mayor acto de fe que cada uno de nosotros ha hecho en la vida. Es nuestra mayor apuesta, pero también nuestro mayor error.

Este año ha sido horrible... -es lo único que consigo decirle, mientras poco a poco me calmo.

Me lo puedo imaginar. Raquel, déjame demostrarte que no soy así, por favor. Dame la oportunidad de quererte bien, sin hacerte daño. Es lo único que quiero.

Vale -asiento levemente mientras le miro y acerco mi boca a la suya, con la intención de sellar la promesa- Pero no vuelvas a desaparecer, por favor.

Te lo prometo – me besa y, aunque la conversación haya sido dura y me sienta exhausta, estoy mejor, me siento más conectada a él. Siento que hemos podido hablar de lo peor, ser sinceros. Sé que no está cerrado, que hablaremos más, que volveremos a discutir. Pero, por hoy, es suficiente.

Necesito que sepas dos cosas: la primera, que me muero de sueño y vas a tener que llevarme a la habitación porque no pienso dormir en el sofá -digo mientras enumero con los dedos, muy cerca de él, sonriendo- Y, la segunda, que no me ha pasado desapercibido que me las llamado "mi amor".

Eres increíble -se ríe mientras se levanta, llevándome con él como si yo no pesara nada, encajando mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo- Vamos a dormir. Mi amor.


	6. Día 2

_¡Muchas gracias a todxs por las reviews! Me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo. Comentad, escribidme y así debatimos sobre lo que pasa! Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Me despierto completamente desubicada. No sé dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí. Sergio, Palawan. Vale, todo empieza a tener sentido. Abro los ojos y no reconozco la habitación, es probable que ayer estuviera ya dormida cuando llegamos aquí. Recordaba haber empezado a subir las escaleras, abrazada a él, y nada más. Oscuridad hasta ahora mismo. Pienso en que debo haber dormido una barbaridad de horas, porque tengo la sensación de no haber comido en siglos. Toco el lado izquierdo de la cama y lo encuentro vacío. Sergio debe estar fuera, en algún sitio de la casa. Qué raro todo. Detecto la puerta porque se cuela algo de luz por debajo, seguida de un enorme armario empotrado blanco y una puerta de cristal, ahora con las persianas bajadas, que debe dar a un balcón. Instintivamente, lanzo mi brazo a la mesilla en busca de mi móvil. Mierda, no sé dónde está mi móvil y, además, sigue sin batería. Debería llamar a Paula y a mi madre. En lugar del móvil, encuentro mi ropa de ayer perfectamente doblada junto con una camisa, que debe ser de Sergio, y una nota:

"Ropa para que elijas. Aunque puedes bajar sin ella, estaré encantado".

Qué cabrón. Hace mucho calor, así que decido ponerme únicamente el tanga y su camisa, que me cubre hasta la mitad del muslo. Será suficiente para poder desayunar o comer o lo que sea que sea hora para hacer. Bajo las escaleras y le encuentro en la cocina, terminando de preparar algo.

\- Buenos días – camino, somnolienta hacia la cocina y me apoyo en la encimera de la isla, sabiendo que me ha escuchado bajar- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

\- Alrededor de quince horas. No está mal, ¿eh? – me sonríe, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que deja olvidado al lado de lo que debe ser mi desayuno. Después, se acerca a mí y me besa.

\- Y ese cálculo tan poco preciso, ¿profesor? -le provoco mientras le beso, encajando mi cuerpo en el suyo, enredando mis manos en su nuca mientras le doy pequeños besos por la mandíbula- Me esperaba un dato más elaborado, con horas, minutos y segundos.

\- Así que ahora vamos a usar apodos, ¿no, inspectora? – baja sus manos hasta mi culo, colándolas por debajo de la camiseta y acariciando mi piel, jugando con la poca tela que me cubre- Digamos que me tiene usted algo distraído últimamente.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que mi estómago me vuelve a reclamar atención. Tengo muchísima hambre y lo que ha preparado Sergio huele de maravilla. Me alejo unos centímetros de él, que sigue concentrado en intentar quitarme la poca ropa que llevo puesta.

\- Tengo muchísima hambre. Creo que hace días que no como nada.

\- Si no fuera porque realmente hace más de un día que no comes, te diría que no puedes bajar vestida solo con mi camiseta, provocarme y después pretender que te deje desayunar.

\- Pero es justo lo que vas a hacer – sello la frase con un último beso y me acerco al sándwich que me había preparado, inclinándome sobre la encimera y empezando a comer con los dedos, sin poder esperar.

\- Raquel, eres un sueño -me doy la vuelta, fijándome en que lo dice mientras me mira desde atrás y, probablemente, la camiseta no esté pudiendo cubrir del todo bien mi cuerpo.

\- Eso solo lo dices porque me estás mirando el culo.

\- No solo lo digo por eso.

\- ¿Has desayunado hace mucho?

\- He desayunado, sí, y he comido también – se sienta en una de los taburetes pegado a la isla mientras me sigue mirando, absorto, comiéndome- He reservado el ir a la playa para cuando estuvieras despierta.

\- Antes tengo que ir al hotel a por mis cosas y encontrar mi móvil y cargarlo – enumero la lista de tareas del día más para mí misma que para él, intentando hacerme la despistada sobre sus intenciones- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 4 -sigue con esa mirada hambrienta, como si lo de ayer solo hubiera agravado su necesidad- Raquel, no me tortures y vístete, por favor.

\- Pero si en la nota decías que podía no vestirme -termino con el último trozo de sándwich que queda y me giro, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho- ¿En qué quedamos?

\- ¿Quieres ir al hotel a por tus cosas? -se levanta y se acerca a mí, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos y empiezo a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.

\- Mmm... No lo sé. ¿Qué otro plan me ofreces?

\- Este -empuja sus caderas contra las mías, aprisionándome contra la encimera y poniendo su boca muy cerca de mi oído- Has vuelto a ponérmela dura, ¿lo notas?

Abrí instintivamente las piernas y Sergio empezó a besar mi mandíbula mientras sus manos seguían firmes en mis caderas. Un escalofrío me recorre entera al notar su polla detrás de la fina tela del pantalón de lino. Me resulta tremendamente excitante escucharle hablar así. Este no es Salva. Estoy descubriendo la parte más oscura de Sergio, que, por el momento, me recuerda bastante al Profesor. La tensión sexual, la manera de hablar, la voz profunda.

\- ¿Sabes qué? –gimo mientras sigue instalado en mi cuello, pero lo que antes eran besos se han transformado más bien en mordiscos y no me queda duda de que me quedará marca- Estoy descubriendo que Sergio es una combinación perfecta entre Salva y el Profesor. Eres Salva gran parte del tiempo que pasas conmigo. Pero, definitivamente, eres el profesor cuando follamos.

\- Un año, Raquel. Un año sin ti -pone su dedo pulgar en mis labios, que sin querer estoy mordiendo, y después acerca su boca mordiéndome ahora él, lleno de necesidad- Prometo ser más suave la próxima vez.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

* * *

Algunas horas y un par (o tres) de polvos después, en la cama, con el cuerpo de Raquel sobre el mío, me siento en paz. Por primera vez en años, no tengo preocupaciones importantes que me asalten, no hay un grupo de personas a las que formar para que no la caguen en un asalto, no hay un atraco en marcha y, sobre todo, por fin tengo a Raquel pegada a mí. Este último año la angustia por lo que le había causado no me había dejado disfrutar del éxito del plan, de no estar encerrado en una cárcel de por vida, de mi buena suerte. Sabía que la había hecho daño, que ella había sido la que más había sufrido las consecuencias de toda aquella locura. Sin su hija, con la opinión pública en contra, teniendo que dejar su trabajo.

\- Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño -confieso contra su pelo, mientras ella gira la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla sobre su brazo, que reposa en mi pecho.

\- Pero me lo hiciste -juega con el pelo de mi pecho mientras habla, distraída, como si la conversación no fuera trascendente- Has arrasado mi vida. La verdad es que sospeché de ti desde el principio, cuando te cacheé en la cafetería. Debería haber escuchado a mis instintos.

\- Deberías, pero me alegro de que no lo hicieras -se levanta de la cama, poniéndose de nuevo mi camisa, y coge el paquete de tabaco de la mesilla.

\- Siento ser dura, pero yo no sé si me alegro, Sergio. No sé si puedo alegrarme -enciende un cigarrillo mientras se acerca a la ventana, donde el atardecer va cayendo-. Necesito que construyamos sobre eso, teniéndolo muy claro. Estoy contigo porque quiero estarlo, porque me he enamorado de ti, pero no sé si algo de esto me hace bien.

\- Lo entiendo -me acerco, quitándole el cigarrillo y dándole yo una calada, consiguiendo no ahogarme- Mi intención es hacerte cambiar de opinión.


	7. Día 7 (parte III)

_Este capítulo es clave en la historia, por fin se desvela el motivo de la reunión de todos los atracadores! En serio, este cap es importante y me ha costado un poquito conseguir definirlo, así que espero que me comentéis qué os ha parecido y, si consideráis que se puede mejorar en algo, ¡bienvenido sea!_

 _Empiezo con los saltos en el tiempo, ¡que nadie se me pierda! Intentaré poner un trocito del capítulo que va justo antes para que no nos perdamos. Decidme también qué os parece esto._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

\- Raquel, lo siento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. -noto como me coge suavemente de la muñeca, solo un toque, que hace que me detenga -. Vamos, por favor, háblame.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga? – le pregunto, mirándole, con los ojos hinchados y la cara llena de lágrimas-. ¿Qué pasa, que quieres morirte? ¿O mejor, pudrirte en una cárcel?

\- Todo lo contrario. Nunca he deseado más poder vivir. Libre, a tu lado. – noto cómo se acerca, son sus ojos fijos en los míos-. Nunca he tenido tanto que perder, Raquel, y no me refiero al dinero.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres arriesgarte? – intento comprenderlo, pero el riesgo al que se somete es demasiado grande.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado -es cierto, ayer me explicó toda su historia con Andrés y cómo era de importante en su vida- Sé que a ti no tengo que explicarte por qué no voy a dejar a mi sobrino solo en el mundo. Su madre se está muriendo. Y también te he contado lo que hizo Andrés por mí cuando yo me quedé solo. No puedo dejar a su hijo a su propia suerte.

\- Seguro que tiene más familia y, si no, el Estado se encargará de él...- intento aportar soluciones, intentar evitar la conclusión a la que sé que llegaremos: hay que intervenir.

\- Por desgracia para él, no tiene más familia que yo, ya me he asegurado de eso.

\- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que tú siempre te aseguras de todo y lo sabes todo acerca de todo el mundo.

\- Lo siento, pero voy a ignorar tus comentarios envenenados. – me coge de la mano mientras habla, el mar ruge calmado a nuestro lado y el olor tropical es tan característico que sé que este es uno de los momentos que no olvidaré: el momento en el que se volvió a derrumbar todo- Amor, no voy a dejar que mi sobrino esté dando tumbos entre casas de acogida cuando tiene familia, que soy yo. Y tú, si quieres serlo.

\- Sí, tu situación es ideal. Fugitivo de la justicia, en busca y captura por todos los organismos internacionales. ¿Y la idea es presentarte en España a buscar a tu sobrino? ¿O mejor, raptarlo?

\- Raquel, ¡no tengo plan! -noto como la desesperación va creciendo en él. Él, que representa el control más absoluto. Gotas de sudor caen por su frente mientras se ajusta las gafas. Sé que hay pocas cosas en el mundo que le hagan perder la paciencia, pero, definitivamente, una de ellas soy yo- ¿No lo ves? Ayúdame. Nos hemos reunido todos para ver qué hacemos.

\- Odio las situaciones por las que me haces pasar, Sergio, de verdad. Las odio profundamente -derrotada, comprendo por fin que, efectivamente, Sergio tiene que traer a ese niño. Pienso en mi hija, en que yo no tengo la oportunidad de traerla conmigo.

\- ¿Y si fuera Paula?

\- Si fuera Paula, ¿qué? -pregunto, a la defensiva, sintiéndome como si pudiera leerme la mente.

\- ¿Qué pensarías de todo esto si fuera para traer a Paula con nosotros? Porque puede serlo.

\- ¿Ahora me estás sobornando con aprovechar la situación para traer también a Paula? ¿Hacemos 2x1 en secuestro infantil? ¡Maravilloso! -respondo, claramente agobiada, pero, en el fondo, esperanzada con la idea. Tener a mi hija conmigo de nuevo, poder vivir en calma, lejos de todos los peligros.

\- Me resulta muy difícil hablar contigo si no dejas de ser irónica.

\- Lo siento, pero verme a mí misma planeando otro delito me resulta bastante irónico. -lo digo de verdad, siento mi reacción desmedida, el haberle dejado en evidencia delante de todos- No sé qué pienso de todo esto, Sergio. No te voy a mentir, me gusta la idea de huir contigo y dejarlo todo atrás. Pero es muy arriesgado.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que planees nada. Raquel, solo vuelve dentro conmigo y sentémonos con los demás. Necesito hablarlo con ellos porque también les afecta. Solo te pido que escuches. Solo acerca de mi sobrino. Nada más. El resto, lo pensamos tú y yo después. ¿Por favor? -me ofrece su mano, esperando a que tome la decisión.

\- Sergio, si te pillan, se acaba todo. Y son muchos y están muy interesados en ello. – le cojo la mano mientras caminamos hacia la casa.

\- Pero yo tengo más suerte que ellos. Estoy contigo, y ellos no.

Cuando Sergio y yo entramos en casa, los encontramos a todos perfectamente cómodos y charlando, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, mientras bebían cerveza y comían. No tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido esas cervezas, pero no era lo que más me preocupaba. Me sentía intimidada, ajena a todo aquello.

\- ¡Así que es verdad! – gritó de pronto Nairobi, mientras saltaba el sofá por encima del respaldo para sentarse- El profesor y la inspectora son la nueva pareja de moda.

\- Profesor, ¿esto es en serio? – siento la mirada de Tokio sobre mí, con desconfianza y cierto instinto protector sobre los suyos.

\- Muy en serio, Tokio – le contesta con tono serio pero con cariño, de un modo casi paternal, mientras aprieta mi mano y me mira- Y, ahora, si no os importa, vamos a dejar de hablar de mi vida personal para hablar sobre lo importante.

Denver se acerca a Sergio, alegre, mientras le abraza por los hombros. Instintivamente, retiro mi mano de la suya, para dejarle libertad.

\- Ay, profesor, yo sé lo que es enamorarse en el momento menos adecuado -dice mientras siguen abrazados. No reconozco esta faceta tan desenfadada de Sergio. Pero no puedo decir que me disguste, pese a que sigo completamente descolocada.

\- Y que lo digas, amigo -se escucha por detrás decir a la que intuyo que es Mónica, o Estocolmo, como había escuchado a Sergio referirse a ella.

\- Encantado, soy Denver. No nos habíamos conocido antes – siento como se acerca a mí, abrazándome de una manera tan natural que me hace sentir cómoda.

\- Yo soy Raquel – consigo decir, con un hilo de voz.

De repente, todos toman la iniciativa y se van acercando, uno a uno, saludándome y presentándose. Todos excepto Tokio, que sigue sentada en la silla, desafiándome con la mirada. Veo a Sergio a mi lado, riendo, divertido con la situación y con mi cara de póker mientras intercambia muestras de cariño con todos.

\- Bueno, presentaciones hechas. Sentaos, por favor. Hay algo más que tengo que compartir con vosotros.

Todos van tomando asiento, algunos en el sofá, otros en sillas que han ido repartiendo por toda la planta baja, que se ve demasiado llena con tanta gente.

\- Como he podido hablar con algunos de vosotros: Nairobi, Tokio, Denver -señala con la cabeza a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras sigue relatando, completamente concentrado- Ha surgido un tema importante que debíamos tratar todos juntos. El motivo de que todos nos reunamos hoy aquí es que, sorprendentemente, Berlín tenía un hijo. Un hijo, Miguel, del que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos hasta hace bien poco. El hecho es que su madre está muy enferma y, si no conseguimos sacarle a tiempo del país, este niño va a estar yendo de hogar de acogida en hogar de acogida.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Quiero decir, no podemos hacernos cargo de todos los familiares de cada uno de nosotros -apunta Rio, que hasta entonces había estado callado, sentado al lado de su novia.

\- El problema es que ese niño sí tiene una familia. Me tiene a mí. Andrés era mi hermano.


	8. Día 7 (parte IV)

Una cerveza y el mar, esa había sido mi vía de escape. Todos estaban dentro de casa, el ruido llegaba amortiguado hasta aquí. Risas, abrazos, recuerdos. Yo, mientras, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y, más aún, en todo lo que estaba por venir. La conversación con el grupo había sido fácil, todos estuvieron inmediatamente de acuerdo en intervenir. Berlín, o Andrés, como Sergio le llamaba, era un tipo muy querido. Les había salvado la vida y todos sentían que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por él. Quizás, de cierta manera, nos había salvado la vida a todos. Es cierto que he podido comprobar que el cariño con el que Sergio hablaba de ellos era completamente recíproco, todos le adoraban. Y ahora mismo estaban todos felices, celebrando el hecho de estar juntos.

Pero yo no podía sentirme igual. Tenía en la mente que hacía escasos días había recuperado al hombre que quería y éste ya estaba jugándose el tipo de nuevo. Exponiéndose al riesgo. Pero no era únicamente eso lo que rondaba mi mente: Paula. No había dejado de pensar en mi hija desde la conversación que habíamos tenido Sergio y yo en la playa, cuando todo había estallado en mil pedazos. Era una completa locura. Lo era, pero, ¿y si salía bien? Si salía mal, yo acabaría en la cárcel, sin poder ver a mi hija y sin poder verle a él. Pero, actualmente, ¿qué tenía? ¿A su hija unas horas cada quince días? ¿Qué vida podían ofrecerse Sergio y ella el uno al otro? ¿Quince días cada seis meses para fingir que eran pareja? Además, Paula está en riesgo viviendo con su padre. En cualquier momento la relación que tiene con mi hermana acabará como acabó la nuestra, con agresiones físicas, más allá de las psicológicas, que estoy segura de que ya existen. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que Paula crezca así? Legalmente, lo tengo todo perdido. No hay manera de recuperar la custodia a corto plazo. Tengo que arriesgarme.

\- ¿Le molesto, inspectora? -me asusto cuando escucho la voz de Nairobi, que se acerca caminando hasta donde estoy sentada.

\- No, no. No me molestas, Nairobi. Pero llámame Raquel, por favor.

\- Lo siento, inspectora. Pero no tenemos mucha costumbre aquí de llamarnos por el nombre. Son las reglas.

\- Bueno, no sé yo si las reglas seguirán vigentes -digo, bromeando, notando la mirada inexplicablemente amable de la mujer sobre mí.

\- Es por tu hija, ¿verdad? – me pregunta y me quedo callada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Nairobi me mira mientras se sienta a mi lado, observando el mar en la oscuridad - El profesor ha comentado algo. Sé por lo que estás pasando, yo tengo un hijo que probablemente ni se acuerde de quién es su madre.

\- Vaya... No lo sabía.

\- Inspectora, si yo tuviera, aunque solo fuera una oportunidad, de tener conmigo a mi hijo, no lo dudaría.

\- ¿Incluso exponiéndole a innumerables peligros que no controlas? -doy vueltas al botellín de cerveza entre mis dedos, jugando con la etiqueta.

\- Es el profesor. No va a exponer a ningún niño, eso te lo puedo asegurar -se hace el silencio entre nosotras, cómodo, apacible. Dos mujeres que tienen la misma herida abierta, sus hijos- Yo no estoy fichada por la policía y pienso traer al hijo de Berlín de la mano hasta el profesor.

\- ¿Te ha mandado Sergio a hablar conmigo? – le pregunto directamente ya que me parece sospechoso que, sin conocernos de nada, venga a hablar conmigo de algo de lo que no tiene por qué saber.

\- No. De hecho, por ahí viene – me giro y le veo salir de casa, buscándome, con aires de preocupación- Pero no es difícil adivinar cuáles son sus opciones, inspectora. Yo puedo traer a tu hija. Y la trataré como si fuera el mío, de eso no tengas duda.

\- Gracias... Lo pensaré.

\- Me voy con los demás -se levanta, alocada y feliz, como si no acabase de contarme algo sumamente profundo de sí misma y, además, ofrecerme arriesgar su libertad para traer a mi hija- Os dejo solos, tendréis cosas de las que hablar.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a Sergio, con semblante preocupado, cruzarse con Nairobi mientras alzan la mano para chocar.

\- Todo bien, ¿te ha dicho algo fuera de lugar? -dice cuando llega a mi altura, ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme.

\- ¿Qué les has contado? -pregunto mientras le cojo la mano, pero tiro de él para que se siente en la arena conmigo.

\- Estábamos hablado de quiénes pueden ir y volver a España y de cómo podríamos hacerlo. Simplemente les dije que existía la posibilidad de tener que sacar a dos niños del país -se sienta a mi lado y pone una de sus manos en mi muslo, acariciándome por encima del pantalón- Supongo que no le ha resultado difícil hilar.

\- Sergio, ¿cómo de inseguro es esto para los niños?

\- Lo mínimo posible. Somos nosotros los que podemos caer por el camino. Lo peor que les puede pasar es que les devuelvan a España. En ese caso, Paula iría con su padre y Miguel, a servicios sociales.

\- Necesito revisar el plan contigo al milímetro antes de decidir nada. No puedo poner a Paula en riesgo.

\- Lo revisaremos todo, te lo prometo. Además, estoy necesitando ayuda para algunas cosas y sé que tú vas a poder aportar buenas ideas.

\- No me hagas la pelota, que todavía no te he dicho que sí -empujo levemente su hombro con el mío- ¿Identidades falsas?

\- Es imprescindible, si no, no vamos a poder movernos de aquí.

\- Hay que cotejar bien las bases de datos internacionales. Es más seguro escoger la de personas que existen y están registradas – digo mientras pienso, automáticamente, en cómo cambia la vida en unos días. Aquí estoy, ahora sí, planeando un delito para sacar a dos niños del país. Qué locura.

\- Tenemos que verificar todo eso mañana con Río – me abraza por la espalda mientras me dejo caer sobre su hombro, terminando de un solo trago lo que quedaba de cerveza en mi botellín. Sergio me besa el pelo y noto que se pone nervioso, ajustándose las gafas de esa manera tan característica- Raquel, no pensé nunca hacerlo así, pero, si todo sale bien, habrá dos niños, como mínimo, de por medio y yo no quiero que esto sea algo distinto de una familia. De nuestra familia. Quiero que todo lo que yo tengo, legalmente, sea de los dos. Así que, si a ti te parece bien, por supuesto, nuestras identidades falsas estarán casadas y he pensado en que... Bueno, sé que suena tonto... Pero quizás sería bonito que nosotros, los verdaderos Raquel y Sergio, también lo estuvieran.

\- Sergio, ¿qué me estás pidiendo? -perpleja, me separo de su hombro para mirarle a la cara y corroborar que no está enfermo o en medio de una trombosis que le esté causando decir tonterías.

\- He de admitir que en mi cabeza todo esto sonaba mejor, pero te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos. Tú y yo. Y que construyamos una familia.

\- Esto me parece aún más loco que lo que me propusiste hace un año de irnos a vivir a una playa. Y míranos ahora, en una playa, contigo pidiéndome matrimonio mientras planeamos el rapto de dos niños- vuelvo a mirar al mar, mientras Sergio pasa una de sus piernas por detrás de mí, dejando mi cuerpo en el centro del suyo. – Casémonos. Pero no quiero celebración, solo firmar los papeles. Dios mío, ¿y si todo esto sale mal?

\- Si sale mal seremos dos presos, casados, que no volverán a ver el mar en sus vidas -entrelaza sus manos con las mías mientras me acomodo en su pecho y él reposa su nariz en mi cuello- Pero, si sale bien... Joder, si sale bien, voy a ser el más afortunado del mundo. Mi cama va a oler a tu pelo toda mi vida.


	9. Día 9

\- El profesor me ha contado que os vais a casar.

\- Era, literalmente, la primera vez en dos días conviviendo todos juntos en la misma casa que Tokio me dirigía la palabra. Se había acercado a mí mientras todos pasaban un rato en la playa y yo había conseguido escabullirme para hablar un rato con mi madre y con Paula por teléfono. Teléfono prepago deslocalizado y completamente seguro, claro.

\- Bueno, vamos a firmar los papeles, sí -respondo mientras veo que se sienta enfrente, emulando ese interrogatorio en el que nos vimos por última vez. Pero tenía la sensación de que, esta vez, la interrogada iba a ser yo.

\- Raquel, no tengo que decirte que no me fío de ti porque sé perfectamente que lo sabes. Pero, por alguna razón que no me explico, Sergio ha decidido arriesgarse contigo- mira hacia el suelo y sigue hablando- Él es mi ángel de la guarda, ¿sabes? Siempre me ha salvado. Y yo le voy a salvar las veces que él lo necesite, sea quien sea la persona que le esté poniendo en peligro.

\- Silene, ¿me estás amenazando? -le pregunto, mirándola seriamente a los ojos, pero sin mostrarme herida por sus palabras.

\- No. Te estoy ofreciendo que seamos amigas -me sonríe con su característico cinismo, pero sé que se está esforzando por tender un puente entre las dos.

\- Curiosa manera la tuya de hacer amistades.

\- Ya sabes, siempre fui rarita -se ríe, y esta vez hay verdad en su risa- Pero le veo feliz contigo, ¿sabes? Él antes no era así, era mucho más neurótico, no se dejaba a sí mismo disfrutar. Estos dos días le veo mucho más feliz.

\- Que vosotros estéis aquí también ayuda a eso – aprecio sus palabras y entiendo nuestra conversación como lo que es: un pacto entre leonas para defender la paz de la manada, que ahora resultaba ser la misma.

\- Oh, qué detalle, inspectora. Al final vas a acabar cayéndome bien. ¿Sabes qué? Antes te he mentido.

\- ¿Cuándo? – la conversación con Tokio me desesperaba un poco, he de confesarlo, era una adolescente encerrada en una mujer treintañera y caprichosa.

\- Cuando he dicho que no me explicaba por qué el Profesor estaba contigo.

\- No te estoy entendiendo, Tokio.

\- Te he traído un pequeño regalo de compromiso – dice, extendiéndome una bolsa de tamaño pequeño muy cuidada.

\- Vaya, gracias, no me lo esperaba –deshago el nudo del lazo de seda que tiene la bolsa para encontrar unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje negro que, cuando las saco, me doy cuenta que tienen un lazo en la parte posterior- ¿Y esto?

\- Verás, Raquel, cada vez creo menos en el amor. Y no me entiendas mal, adoro a Rio, pero sé que se acabará. Por eso, he pasado a creer más en el sexo.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con esto? -la miro divertida, intuyendo por dónde va el regalo, mientras le señalo la prenda.

\- ¡Tiene todo que ver con eso! Tú volverás a Madrid, comenzará el nuevo plan para intentar sacar a esos niños del país, pasaréis tiempo separados. Quién sabe lo que sucederá en ese tiempo. Pero aquí, ahora, habéis decidido quereros. Bueno, casaros, que es algo más. Qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que follando, inspectora.

\- No necesito esto para acostarme con Sergio, si es lo que estás queriendo decir.

\- No, claro que no. Pero estoy segura de que le gustará, he visto cómo te miraba antes en bikini en la playa. Es un regalo para mi amigo, nada más.

Se aleja hacia la playa, para encontrarse con los demás después de haberme dejado con lencería, que no tenía ni idea de dónde ni cuándo la había comprado, pero, por lo menos, sabía que era nueva ya que llevaba la etiqueta puesta. Acordándose de algo, se da la vuelta y me dice:

\- Ah, y saldremos un rato todos esta noche. Volveremos borrachos y caeremos muertos en la cama. Sé que sabrás aprovechar la ocasión.

Atónita. Esa es la definición de cómo me sentía ahora mismo.

Debían ser más de las tres de la mañana y estaba entrando en casa, con Sergio justo detrás de mí, con las manos por debajo de mi vestido azul de flores, intentando descubrir cual era la sorpresa que tenía para él. Había cometido el error, hacía un rato, mientras bailábamos agarrados en un chill out de la playa de contarle el divertido regalo de compromiso de su querida amiga Silene. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido aun más y me había susurrado al oído: "llevo dos días sin tocarte, más vale que me digas que las llevas puestas." Y estos dos días sin sexo no le habían afectado solo a él, claro y, por culpa claramente de una enajenación mental transitoria, a la hora de prepararme para salir había decidido que, por qué no, que quizás esta sería la última vez que estaba con él. Si nos encarcelaban, se acabó todo. Así que estábamos en la puerta de la casita de la playa, yo intentando encajar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, con Sergio detrás, hundido en mi cuello mientras sus manos viajan por debajo de mi vestido, intentando intuir la forma de mi ropa interior mientras me susurraba indecencias en el oído. Y esto no ayudaba a que yo consiguiera abrir la puerta.

\- Te lo digo en serio, o abres ya o te lo hago aquí mismo – su mano izquierda sube hasta mi escote, apartando la tela y dejando un pecho al descubierto- Dios, cómo me gusta que te hayas aficionado a ir sin sujetador.

\- ¡Sergio! – le regaño mientras vuelvo a meter mi pecho dentro del vestido- Me pones nerviosa y no atino a abrir.

\- Trae - me quita las llaves de las manos mientras abre la puerta, a la primera. Maldito.

Entramos silenciosamente en casa, en la que Denver y Mónica debían estar ya durmiendo porque habían regresado un rato antes que nosotros. No sé cómo, acabo en nuestra habitación, con la espalda sobre la puerta ya cerrada y las piernas enrolladas en las caderas de él, que no había movido su atención de mis pechos y ya estaba bajando la cremallera lateral del vestido para poder dejarlos al descubierto de nuevo.

\- Me encantan tus tetas – dice mientras succiona mi pezón derecho, mientras su mano se clava fuerte en mi pecho izquierdo- Pero necesito ver esas braguitas, amor. No aguanto más – bajo mis piernas al suelo mientras, entre los dos, conseguimos sacar el vestido y tirarlo al suelo. Entonces le veo, mirándome absorto, con una expresión absolutamente victoriosa. La verdad es que las braguitas eran algo escandalosas, minúsculas, pero con un pequeño lazo y una apertura en la parte posterior, muy lejos de la lencería que solía usar yo. Pero por el hambre con el que me miraba, supe que volvería a usarlas.

\- Mañana vamos a tener que darle las gracias a Tokio -se acerca, después de haberse quitado la camisa, solo en vaqueros, con ese maravilloso pecho esculpido y me besa- Pero hoy, voy a hacerle de todo a mi mujer.

\- Con que tu mujer, ¿eh? – seguimos besándonos mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, tocándole por encima del pantalón.

\- Quítatelas – le hago caso de inmediato, presa de la urgencia más grande por sentirle dentro y me pongo de espaldas a él, arrodillada en la cama, provocándole.

\- No me hagas esto, porque no aguanto ni dos minutos contigo así.

\- ¿No me ibas a hacer de todo? – siento como su pene roza mi entrada e, instintivamente, empujo hacia atrás, metiéndole dentro de mí- Házmelo.

\- Joder.

Empiezo a gemir fuerte mientras sus caderas chocan con mi culo, rítmicamente, y siento como me levanta para apoyar mi espalda sobre su pecho.

\- Calladita, que no estamos solos.

Pone su mano en mi boca, tapándola, y yo empiezo a chupar sus dedos, amortiguando el sonido. Es probablemente lo más erótico que he hecho en mi vida con nadie y necesito ir más lejos, sentir más. Noto como su mano se agarra a mi muslo y a mi glúteo, conteniéndose por miedo a hacerme daño, mientras seguimos moviéndonos, cada vez más al límite. Sé que no me haría daño, jamás. Y eso me hace querer ir más allá.

\- Hazlo, no te contengas –le digo mientras vuelvo a dejar caer mis codos sobre el colchón.

\- No, Raquel – le miro, tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y solo con el pensamiento que han desencadenado mis palabras, noto como me aprieta más fuerte.

\- No me voy a romper. Quiero que lo hagas. Hazlo. Por favor.

Cuando su mano impacta sobre mi culo por primera vez, firme, pero sin causarme dolor, mi cuerpo estalla en un orgasmo maravilloso y me viene a la mente, casi en forma de ilusión, esa conversación que tuve con el hombre al que ahora amo sobre orgasmos. Parece que esa conversación pertenece a otra vida. Y en este instante, después del sexo más intenso que podía recordar, supe claramente que prefería una vida de fugitiva a su lado a mi vida anterior. Siento como él explota también y se recuesta sobre mi espalda, jadeando, girándome la cara para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, sé que es consciente de todas las agresiones que he sufrido y tiene miedo de herirme.

\- No. Para nada. Quiero poder tener una vida normal, ¿sabes? -le beso mientras me acurruco en su pecho- No tengo miedo. Contigo no. Ha sido alucinante. Creo que yo también le daré las gracias mañana a Silene.


	10. Día 11

Era la segunda vez que nos teníamos que despedir desde que nos conocíamos. Aquella primera vez, en el hangar, cuando Ángel despertó, se me antojaba mucho más sencilla que la de ahora. Entonces, no sabíamos si nos íbamos a volver a ver, tampoco habíamos hablado sobre si queríamos hacerlo. Fuimos marciales, eficientes como un ejército con un mismo fin. Ella fue directa al hospital, yo a preparar la huida a contrarreloj. Ambos enfocados en ganar tiempo. Cuando aquel beso acabó, la desaté y se fue sin mirar atrás. Minutos después demostraría que estaba a mi lado, ayudándonos a escapar, pero eso no quitaba que siguiese formando parte del bando enemigo. Esta vez, todo era diferente. Sus días en Palawan se acababan, y sería sospechoso que perdiese el vuelo o retrasase su vuelta algunos días. Al fin y al cabo, su hija iba a desaparecer del país en las próximas semanas y debíamos ser lo más discretos posible. Que todo aparentase ser lo más normal posible.

Eran las 2am y bajaba las escaleras de la casa, en completo silencio tras tantos días de alboroto, mientras trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de todo esto, de que separarnos era la mejor opción, de que no podía suplicarle que se quedase conmigo. Me acerco a la cocina, en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido mientras cojo un vaso y me sirvo un poco de whisky. Abro la cristalera de la terraza y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones, agradeciendo la brisa en una noche tan calurosa como esta. Beber whisky me recuerda tanto a Andrés. Cuánto le echo de menos. Pensar en su hijo, en tener que asumir la figura paterna que él nunca asumió, ése probablemente sí sería el gran reto de mi vida. Llevaba días sin dejar de pensar en si yo iba a ser un buen padre. Probablemente no.

\- Hey... -escucho a Raquel llamarme, acercándose hasta donde estoy sentado y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, pero no puedo dormir -le cojo la mano, invitándola a rodear el sillón y sentarse en mi regazo- ¿Te he despertado?

-No, tampoco puedo dormir - se sienta, apoyando su mejilla levemente sobre mi hombro mientras le acaricio levemente la pierna- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Y se hace el silencio, tranquilo, en paz. Sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío me aporta una calma propia únicamente del que sabe que está en el camino correcto. Que sea lo que sea que venga, nunca deje de sentirla a mi lado. Así, en calma, a las 2am mientras todos nuestros problemas nos ahogan. Entonces me atrevo a verbalizar lo que pienso, porque sé que está esperando pacientemente a que lo haga.

\- ¿Tú crees que seré un buen padre? -ella me mira, desde abajo, con los ojos grandes reflejando las pequeñas luces que adornan la terraza- Quiero decir, sé bien que no soy su padre, pero soy lo más parecido a él que van a tener... Estoy nervioso.

\- Sergio, claro que vas a ser un buen padre- se incorpora, para ponerse de frente, sentada sobre mí, mientras coge mis manos- Es instintivo, ¿sabes? No necesitas saber nada, tu cuerpo lo hace todo por ti. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te verás a ti mismo siendo capaz de controlarlo todo, velando por ellos hasta cuando duermen...

\- ¿Cómo fue cuando tuviste a Paula?

\- Fue maravilloso -la veo sonreir, de una manera tan mágica que solo lamento no haberla conocido antes. Me paso el día lamentando no haber pasado toda la vida con ella- Cuando me la pusieron en el pecho, toda rojita y temblando... Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Y yo sonrío y me quedo pensando, mientras la miro, con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, en que, quizás, algún día podríamos intentarlo. En que es una locura pero la necesidad que siento de vivir todo ese proceso es, probablemente, más grande que yo. Pero no digo nada, porque no es el momento, porque las posibilidades de que esta nueva locura salga bien no son muchas, porque no quiero adelantarme.

\- Lo vas a hacer bien.

\- Contigo, sí. Seguro - juego a desenredar su pelo mientras lo coloco detrás de su oreja, imitando su acto reflejo- Raquel, ya hemos firmado los papeles y sé que no querías nada especial pero... No he podido resistirme.

Saco de mi bolsillo del pantalón de pijama una pequeña cajita y, mientras la abro, la veo sonreir mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Necesitaba simbolizar nuestro matrimonio de alguna manera y sé que no podemos ponernos anillos de momento, que llamarían la atención.

\- Es precioso -dice mientras saca el pequeño colgante de la caja,admirando la piedra traslúcida engarzada en oro. Pequeña, discreta. Me mira a los ojos reprochándome haberle comprado algo tan caro, pero se aparta el pelo para que le ayude a ponerselo.

\- Mañana, cuando estés en el avión o cuando aterrices en Madrid, vas a entender el porqué del colgante. Solo acuérdate de que le dé la luz directa del sol. Justo eso es lo que eres para mí.

\- Te quiero -me besa tras la mayor confesión de amor que me ha hecho y, en ese momento, sé que lo vamos a conseguir. Que tendremos a los dos pequeños con nosotros y podremos construir nuestra vida.

\- Sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes, pero esto va a ser un infierno sin ti.

\- Y yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de subirme a ese avión y dejarte aquí - se acerca, y me besa levemente los labios de nuevo, despertando la necesidad de sentirla en mí- En dos semanas nos vemos.

\- Dos semanas...- resoplo mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás, fingiendo desesperación, y ella me besa el cuello y ríe al sentir mi erección bajo su fino camisón.

Horas después, vuelvo a casa, solo. Todo está en marcha. Empieza la cuenta atrás para el nuevo golpe, el que en definitiva, sí que sería el más importante de nuestras vidas. Pero eso todavía no lo sabíamos.


End file.
